National Professional Basketball League (1950–51)
This article is about the original National Professional Basketball League. See National Professional Basketball League (2007–2008) for information on an unrelated league. |champion=none |folded=1951 }} National Professional Basketball League was a pro basketball league in the USA (1950-1951). Sheboygan, Anderson, and Waterloo all had been members of the NBL or NBA prior to joining the NPBL. The league played just one season, with no championship finals ever being staged. Grand Rapids, Kansas City, Louisville and Saint Paul all disbanded during the season; Denver moved to Evansville. The Sheboygan Redskins and Waterloo Hawks both claimed the championship because they were each in first in their divisions at the end of the season but they never met in a playoff series. Eastern Division * Sheboygan Red Skins * Louisville Alumnites * Anderson Packers * Grand Rapids Hornets Western Division * Waterloo Hawks * Denver Refiners/Evansville Agogans * Saint Paul Lights * Kansas City Hi-Spots NPBL STANDINGS Eastern Division And Den Evan GR KC Lou StP Sheb Wat W L Pct. GB Sheboygan Redskins 5 3 2 2 5 3 1 ... 8 29 16 .644 ... Anderson Packers ... 5 2 1 3 2 1 4 4 22 22 .500 6.5 Louisville Alumnites* 5 3 0 0 3 ... 1 3 3 18 17 .514 ... Grand Rapids Hornets* 2 1 0 ... 0 0 2 0 1 6 13 .315 ... Evansville Agogans** 0 ... ... 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 6 .000 ... Western Division And Den Evan GR KC Lou StP Sheb Wat W L Pct. GB Waterloo Hawks 7 4 2 4 2 6 1 6 ... 32 24 .571 ... Denver Refiners** 1 ... ... 2 5 3 2 2 3 18 16 .529 6 St. Paul Lights* 2 0 0 1 1 3 ... 1 4 12 8 .600 ... Kansas City Hi-Spots* 0 0 0 3 ... 0 0 0 1 4 19 .174 ... *Disbanded during the season **Denver moved to Evansville during the season NBPL ALL-STAR TEAMS Unofficial FIRST TEAM Pos Player Team F Don Boven Wat F Odie Spears Lou C Bob Brannum Sheb G Ralph O'Brien GR/Wat G Stan Miasek StP/Lou SECOND TEAM Pos Player Team F Jim Owens And F Wally Osterkorn StP/Sheb C Ed Dahler Den/Wat G John Payak Wat G Jack Burmaster Sheb NPBL LEADING SCORERS By Total Points Scored Name, Team GP Pnts PPG Don Boven, Wat 56 781 13.9 John Payak, Wat 56 719 12.8 Bob Brannum, Sheb 37 704 19.0 Ralph O'Brien, GR/Wat 48 693 14.4 Jim Owens, And 42 634 15.1 Wayne See, Wat 56 586 10.5 Johnny Givens, Sheb 44 569 12.9 Bob Cook, Sheb 45 567 12.6 Max Morris, Sheb 43 525 12.2 Wally Osterkorn, StP/Sheb 39 507 13.0 Murray Wier, Wat 51 489 9.6 Ed Dahler, Den/Wat 45 482 10.7 Stan Weber, Wat 54 482 8.9 Jack Burmaster, Sheb 42 467 11.1 Nate DeLong, Sheb 45 462 10.3 By Points Per Game Name, Team GP Pnts PPG Bob Brannum, Sheb 37 704 19.0 Jim Owens, And 42 634 15.1 Ralph O'Brien, GR/Wat 48 693 14.4 Don Boven, Wat 56 781 13.9 Milo Komenich, And 30 415 13.8 Wally Osterkorn, StP/Sheb 39 507 13.0 Johnny Givens, Sheb 44 569 12.9 John Payak, Wat 56 719 12.8 Elmore Morganthaler, GR/Wat 34 431 12.7 Bob Cook, Sheb 45 567 12.6 Stan Miasek, StP/Lou 32 402 12.6 Odie Spears, Lou 35 439 12.5 Bob Kinney, And 23 282 12.4 Max Morris, Sheb 43 525 12.2 Milt Schoon, Den 31 363 11.7 NPBL TEAM SCORING Team GP Pnts Avg Opp Avg Diff Anderson Packers 44 3,651 83.0 2,596 81.7 +1.3 Denver Refiners 34 2,498 73.5 2,704 79.5 -6.0 Evansville Agogans 6 469 78.2 601 100.2 -22.0 Grand Rapids Hornets 19 1,464 77.1 1,618 85.2 -8.1 Kansas City Hi-Spots 23 1,701 74.0 2,080 90.4 -16.4 Louisville Alumnites 35 2,688 74.7 2,687 74.6 +0.1 St. Paul Lights 20 1,515 75.8 1,478 73.9 +1.9 Sheboygan Redskins 45 4,244 94.3 3,755 83.4 +10.9 Waterloo Hawks 56 4,909 87.7 4,620 82.5 +5.2 NPBL HIGH SCORING GAMES Individuals Pnts Player, Team Opp Date 64 Milt Schoon, Den KC 21Jan51 45 Bob Brannum, Sheb KC 28Dec50 37 Bob Brannum, Sheb Lou 2Nov50 35 Max Morris, Sheb And 4Mar51 30 Odie Spears, Lou Sheb 3Dec50 30 Hal Hutchingson, KC Den 21Jan51 30 Ralph O'Brien, Wat And 5Feb51 30 Wally Osterkorn, Sheb Wat 11Feb51 Teams Pnts Team Opponent Date 157 Sheboygan Denver 27Jan51 132 Sheboygan Kansas City 28Dec50 128 Waterloo Kansas City 14Jan51 125 Waterloo Denver 24Jan51 122 Sheboygan Waterloo 21Dec50 121 Sheboygan Denver 18Jan51 118 Waterloo Evansville 10Mar51 117 Sheboygan Grand Rapids 7Dec50 117 Sheboygan Waterloo 11Feb51 116 Anderson Waterloo 4Jan51 NPBL ROSTERS AND SCORING STATISTICS ANDERSON PACKERS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Frank Allen C 6-5 245 24 Oklahoma A&M 49 20 71 3.6 Charlie Black F 6-5 205 29 Kansas 47 37 328 8.9 Jim Cathcart F 6-4 205 24 Arkansas 50 43 373 8.7 Dillard Crocker (from Den) F 6-4 205 25 Western Michigan 48 11 151 13.7 Dick Dickey G/F 6-2 186 23 North Carolina St. 50 39 376 9.6 Dunlap 1 3 3.0 Frank Gates G 6-0 167 30 Sam Houston St. 41 8 27 3.4 Bob Kinney C 6-6 215 28 Rice 42 23 282 12.3 Leo Klier F/G 6-2 185 27 Notre Dame 46 31 299 9.6 Milo Komenich C 6-7 222 30 Wyoming 47 30 415 13.8 George Latham F 6-3 185 22 Louisianna Tech 50 8 26 3.3 Al Madsen G 5-10 170 27 Texas 49 11 58 5.3 Chuck Mrazovich F 6-5 190 26 Eastern Kentcuky 50 16 231 14.4 Oren Nichols F 6-3 185 27 None 3 11 3.7 Dick Niemiera G 6-1 165 24 Notre Dame 47 35 337 9.6 Jim Owens G/F 6-3 185 25 Baylor 49 42 634 15.1 Ed Stanczak F 6-3 205 30 None 3 24 8.0 Warren Switzer F 6-3 185 22 Rice 50 1 2 2.0 Jack Walton G/F 6-2 195 30 Oklahoma A&M 3 3 1.0 DENVER REFINERS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Keith Bloom F/G 6-3 185 22 Wyoming 50 28 91 3.2 Bobby Brown F 6-4 205 25 Miami of Ohio 49 34 308 9.1 Dillard Crocker (to And) F-G 6-4 205 25 Western Michigan 48 29 292 10.1 Ed Dahler (to Wat) F/C 6-5 190 25 Duquesne 33 413 12.5 Jim Darden G 6-1 180 28 Wyoming 42 3 36 12.0 Ward Gibson C-F 6-5 198 29 Creighton 47 34 169 5.0 Bill Herman (to KC) F 6-3 170 26 Mt. Union 46 4 4 1.0 Paul Hickey G/F 6-3 180 22 Denver 50 19 28 1.5 Leo Kubiak (from Wat) G 5-11 175 24 Bowling Green 48 12 96 8.0 Erv Mencel G 6-0 170 25 Southern 47 3 1 0.3 Guy Mitchell (from KC) F 6-3 190 26 Pittsburg St. (KS) 3 16 5.3 Milt Schoon C 6-9 235 28 Valpariso 46 31 363 11.7 Glen Selbo G 6-3 195 24 Wisconsin 47 30 235 7.8 Mack Suprunowicz G 6-0 170 24 Michigan 50 27 155 5.7 Floyd Volker G 6-4 190 28 Wyoming 47 30 291 9.7 EVANSVILLE AGOGANS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG John Bruce F 6-3 190 22 Rhode Island St. 6 75 12.5 Bill Butterfield C 6-5 195 22 Purdue 50 6 89 14.8 Ray Gaisser F Evansville Central HS 2 4 2.0 Joe Hafele G 5-9 155 22 Evansville 50 4 34 8.5 Bob Isaacs F 6-3 170 23 Arkansas St. 6 26 4.3 Bob Kohlmeyer F/G 6-1 180 22 Evansville 50 1 9 9.0 Gene Latham G 5-10 165 26 Indiana 1 0 0.0 Norm McCool G 5-11 170 23 Purdue 6 96 16.0 Ollie Shoaff G 5-10 160 27 Southern Illinois 48 6 120 20.0 Blackie Towery (from GR & KC) F 6-4 210 30 Western Kentucky 5 16 3.2 GRAND RAPIDS HORNETS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Leon Blevins G 6-2 160 22 Arizona 50 13 108 8.3 Price Brookfield F 6-4 205 31 West Texas St. 42 19 149 7.8 Buddy Cate (from Sheb, to Wat) F 6-6 210 24 Western Kentucky 50 14 141 10.1 Russ Divette F 6-5 190 23 Western Michigan 50 3 12 4.0 Jimmy Doyle G 6-0 165 22 Butler 50 17 53 3.1 George Glammack C/F 6-6 235 31 North Carolina 41 11 85 7.7 Bobby McDermott G 6-0 200 36 None 5 39 7.8 Al Miksis F/C 6-7 215 22 Western Illinois 49 17 91 5.4 Elmore Morganthaler (to Wat) C 7-0 235 25 New Mexico Mines 46 19 302 15.9 Fritz Nagy G 6-2 185 26 Akron 47 16 59 3.7 Cas Ostrowski G 6-2 170 25 Scranton 2 11 5.5 Ralph O'Brien (to Wat) G 5-9 160 22 Butler 50 18 274 14.5 Easy Parham F 6-3 200 29 Texas Wesleyan 48 9 79 8.8 Blackie Towery (to KC & Evan) F 6-4 210 30 Western Kentucky 41 10 61 6.1 KANSAS CITY HI-SPOTS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Gene Anderson F 2 4 2.0 Alex Athias G 6-2 180 26 Tulane 48 15 107 7.1 Gene Berce (from StP) G 5-11 175 24 Marquette 48 1 7 7.0 Clayton Bristow F 6-3 180 22 Morningside 50 1 9 9.0 Jack Carter F 6-5 195 26 East Texas St. 48 5 25 5.0 Paul Cloyd F/G 6-2 185 27 Wisconsin 45 23 243 10.6 Dickey G 1 8 8.0 Hal England G 6-2 175 23 Kansas 50 1 0 0.0 Jerry Fowler C 6-8 228 23 Missouri 50 22 232 10.5 Joe Graboski (to Lou) F/C 6-8 230 20 None 15 207 13.8 Ralph Hamilton G 6-0 185 28 Indiana 47 15 110 7.3 Al Henningsen F 6-6 205 23 Maryville St. 50 18 146 8.1 Bill Herman (from Den) F 6-3 170 26 Mount Union 46 2 8 4.0 Hal Hutcheson F/C 6-6 190 27 Maryville St. 45 2 39 19.5 Rallo Johnson F 6-6 210 25 Utah State 50 14 87 6.2 Walton Kirk G 6-3 175 26 Illinois 47 16 153 9.6 Leerah G 1 1 1.0 Don McMillan F 6-4 195 23 Missouri 49 5 26 5.2 McNamara G 1 0 0.0 Guy Mitchell (to And) F 6-3 190 Pittsburg St (KS) 3 5 1.7 Lee Nichols F/G 3 13 4.3 Charlie Parsley G 6-2 175 24 Western Kentucky 48 5 10 2.0 Stan Patrick G 6-3 205 30 Illinois 41 1 2 2.0 Peterson F 1 8 8.0 Bob Tough G 6-0 180 28 St. John's 45 22 240 10.9 Blackie Towery (fr GR, to Evan) F 6-4 210 30 Western Kentucky 41 3 11 3.7 Dick Gates G 1 0 0.0 LOUISVILLE ALUMNITES Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Joe Bradley G 6-3 175 22 Oklahoma A&M 49 34 193 5.7 Dee Gibson G 5-11 175 27 Western Kentucky 48 35 328 9.4 Joe Graboski (from KC) F/C 6-8 230 20 None 12 91 7.6 Paul Hicks G 6-3 195 22 Eastern Kentucky 50 34 195 5.7 Walt Kersulis F 6-4 195 22 Illinois 50 33 179 5.4 Stan Miasek (from StP) C/F 6-5 215 26 None 12 176 14.7 Mike Novak C 6-9 225 33 Loyola (IL) 39 14 36 2.6 Don Ray F 6-6 195 29 Western Kentucky 48 34 331 9.7 Bill Roberts C 6-9 215 25 Wyoming 48 19 72 3.8 Ken Rollins G 6-0 168 25 Kentucky 48 34 294 8.6 Odie Spears F 6-5 205 25 Western Kentucky 48 35 439 12.5 Jim Stone F 6-5 220 26 Austin Peay 50 3 8 2.7 Bill Tom F/C 6-8 220 23 Rice 49 4 25 6.3 Clint Wagner C/F 6-6 235 28 St. Mary's (MN) 45 35 324 9.3 ST. PAUL LIGHTS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Gene Berce (to KC) G 5-11 175 24 Marquette 48 19 155 8.2 Bill Erickson G 6-1 184 22 Illinois 50 20 92 4.6 Hal Haskins (to Wat) F 6-3 190 26 Hamline 50 19 169 8.9 Kenny Mauer G 6-2 180 24 St. Thomas 49 19 66 3.5 Stan Miasek (to Lou) C 6-5 215 26 None 20 226 11.3 Joe Nelson (to Wat) F/G 6-3 180 24 Brigham Young 50 20 177 8.9 Wally Osterkorn (to Sheb) F 6-5 205 22 Illinois 50 20 271 13.6 Howie Schultz C 6-8 220 28 Hamline 45 20 176 8.8 Rollie Seltz G 5-10 170 26 Hamline 46 20 74 3.7 Jack Shelton C/F 6-7 210 22 Oklahoma A&M 50 19 109 5.7 SHEBOYGAN REDSKINS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Bob Brannum C 6-6 220 25 Michigan St. 48 37 704 19.0 Clarence Brannum F 6-5 215 24 Kansas St. 50 31 175 5.6 Jack Burmaster F/G 6-3 190 24 Illinois 48 42 467 11.1 George Bush G 6-2 185 22 Toledo 50 43 261 6.1 Buddy Cate (to GR) F 6-6 195 24 Western Kentucky 50 2 4 2.0 Bobby Cook G 5-10 155 27 Wisconsin 48 45 567 12.6 Nate DeLong C 6-6 215 24 River Falls 50 45 462 10.3 Arnie Flinn G 6-2 175 22 Wyoming 50 10 16 1.6 John Givens G 6-0 170 22 Western Kentucky 50 44 569 12.9 Max Morris F 6-3 200 25 Northwestern 47 43 525 12.2 Wally Osterkorn (from StP) F/C 6-5 205 22 Illinois 50 19 236 12.4 John Pilch F 6-4 185 24 Wyoming 50 45 258 5.7 WATERLOO HAWKS Name Pos Hgt Wgt Age College GP Pnts PPG Don Boven F 6-4 210 25 Western Michigan 49 56 781 13.9 Buddy Cate (from GR) F 6-6 195 24 Western Kentucky 50 26 165 6.3 Ed Dahler F 6-5 190 25 Duquesne 50 12 67 5.6 Hel Haskins (from StP) F 6-3 190 26 Hamline 50 3 2 0.7 Leo Kubiak (to Den) G 5-11 175 24 Bowling Green 48 26 233 9.0 Elmore Morganthaler (from GR) C 7-0 235 25 New Mexico Mines 46 15 129 8.6 Joe Nelson (from StP) F/G 6-3 180 24 Brigham Young 50 32 139 4.3 Mac Otten C/F 6-7 225 25 Bowling Green 49 24 133 5.5 Claude Overton F 6-3 195 23 E. Central Oklahoma 50 9 14 1.6 Ralph O'Brien G 5-9 160 22 Butler 50 30 419 14.0 John Payak G 6-5 170 24 Bowling Green 49 56 719 12.8 Wayne See F 6-3 190 26 Arizona St. 49 56 586 10.5 Charlie Share C 6-11 235 23 Bowling Green 50 19 210 11.1 Jack Smiley F/G 6-3 185 28 Illinois 47 56 298 5.3 Bob Vollers F/G 6-3 180 22 Iowa 50 17 43 2.5 Stan Weber C 6-6 215 23 Bowling Green 50 54 482 8.9 Murray Wier G 5-10 155 24 Iowa 48 51 489 9.6 NBPL LEAGUE DIRECTORY Commissioner- Doxie Moore President- Magnus Brinkman, Sheb Vice President- Jerry L'Estrange, Den Secretary- Charles Marsau, Wat Treasurer- Bill Johns, StP ANDERSON PACKERS Chairman- Bob Myers (resigned 21Dec50), Walter Vasbinders General Manager/Secretary- Roy Eggman Coach- Frank Gates (resigned 12Jan51), Leo Klier Home Court- Anderson High School (4,800) Team Colors- Blue and White DENVER REFINERS Owner- Bud Robineau General Manager- Jerry L'Estrange Coach- Jim Darden Home Court- Denver Auditorium (5,000) Team Colors- Blue, Gold and Red Evansville agogans Owner- Carl Draper Coach- Gene Latham Home Court- Agoga Tabernacle Team Colors- ? GRAND RAPIDS HORNETS President- Richard Latendresse General Manager- George Glammack Coach- Bobby McDermott (banned 17Nov50), George Glammack (17Nov50 to 11Dec50), Blackie Towery Home Court- Grand Rapids Stadium (8,000) Team Colors- Red, White and Blue KANSAS CITY HI-SPOTS President- Sewall Wilson Coach- Paul Cloyd (resigned 4Dec50), Gene Eurash Home Court- Pla-Mor Arena (7,000) Team Colors- Green, Gold and White LOUISVILLE ALUMNITES President/Attorney- John Knopf General Manager- Walt Kolish Coach- Alex Dowling Home Court- Louisville Male High Gym (4,600) Team Colors- Blue and White ST. PAUL LIGHTS Owner- Dick Headley Coach- Howie Schultz Home Court- St. Paul Auditorium (11,000) Team Colors- Navy Blue, Chartreuse and White SHEBOYGAN REDSKINS President- Magnus Brinkman Business Manager- Frank Kohlbeck Coach- Ken Suesens Home Court- Municipal Auditorium (3,200) Team Colors- Cardinal and White WATERLOO HAWKS President- Chris Marsau General Manager- Pops Harrison Coach- Jack Smiley Home Court- Waterloo Hippodrome (8,000) Team Colors- Black and Gold NPBL GAME-BY-GAME RESULTS *Non-League Game **Exhibition Game Date Road Team Home Team Site Attendance 1Nov50 Louisville 48 @St. Paul 60 2Nov50 Louisville 80 @Sheboygan 86 2,700 4Nov50 St. Paul 67 @Anderson 83 3,600 5Nov50 Waterloo 82 @Kansas City 84 St. Paul 86 @Louisville 78 600 8Nov50 Sheboygan 63 @Louisville 70 1,200 9Nov50 Kansas City 70 @Grand Rapids 66 10Nov50 Anderson 68 @St. Paul 76 12Nov50 Anderson 82 @Kansas City 65 2,000 Grand Rapids 64 @Denver 71 2,000 St. Paul 65 @Sheboygan 75 2,300 Louisville 65 @Waterloo 67 (OT) 14Nov50 Waterloo 72 @St. Paul 79 1,826 Denver 73 Grand Rapids 72 Casper, WY 15Nov50 Anderson 82 @Grand Rapids 84 16Nov50 Anderson 68 @Grand Rapids 76 1,152 Sheboygan 65 @Denver 87 1,050 17Nov50 Louisville 66 @Kansas City 64 750 Grand Rapids 55 @St. Paul 81 18Nov50 Denver 67 Sheboygan 63 Casper, WY 1,300 19Nov50 St. Paul 75 @Waterloo 74 2,470 Anderson 73 @Louisville 81 (3OT) 600 Sheboygan 84 @Kansas City 69 1,200 21Nov50 Waterloo 86 @Grand Rapids 83 Sheboygan 82 @St. Paul 88 22Nov50 Anderson 81 @Louisville 76 (OT) 2,500 Kansas City 93 @Denver 94 (OT) 1,500 23Nov50 St. Paul 79 @Grand Rapids 86 Louisville 78 @Anderson 99 2,157 Kansas City 77 @Denver 81 950 Waterloo 96 @Sheboygan 96 2,800 24Nov50 Waterloo 73 @St. Paul 86 **Kansas City 74 Denver 73 Greely, CO 800 25Nov50 Sheboygan 86 @Anderson 107 1,100 26Nov50 St. Paul 65 @Denver 75 1,837 Anderson @Kansas City Canceled- snowed out Louisville @Sheboygan Canceled- snowed out 28Nov50 Kansas City 87 @Anderson 115 Sheboygan 106 Grand Rapids 78 Beloit, WI 100 29Nov50 St. Paul 72 @Denver 80 2,483 Kansas City 87 @Louisville 90 (5OT) 300 Anderson 69 @Waterloo 103 2,500 30Nov50 Kansas City 76 @Sheboygan 96 1Dec50 Kansas City 61 @St. Paul 88 2,114 2Dec50 Grand Rapids 77 @Anderson 100 2,361 St. Paul 71 @Waterloo 99 3,112 **Denver 73 @Evansville 74 3Dec50 Kansas City 67 @Waterloo 108 2,614 Louisville 93 @Sheboygan 81 5Dec50 Denver 90 @Grand Rapids 111 6Dec50 Louisville 76 @Kansas City 71 100 Sheboygan 80 @Waterloo 89 1,946 7Dec50 Denver 81 @Anderson 98 1,851 Grand Rapids 92 @Sheboygan 117 8Dec50 Anderson 68 @St. Paul 85 3,755 9Dec50 Grand Rapids 73 @Kansas City 89 200 10Dec50 Denver 54 @Louisville 62 500 Anderson 80 @Sheboygan 91 2,000 Grand Rapids 82 @Waterloo 77 2,852 St. Paul @Kansas City Canceled 11Dec50 **Louisville 74 @Evansville 69 12Dec50 Anderson 93 @Grand Rapids 97 13Dec50 Waterloo 76 @Denver 83 2,336 Anderson 70 @Louisville 72 1,500E 14Dec50 Louisville 82 @Sheboygan 84 1,500 St. Paul 75 @Grand Rapids 85 Anderson 80 @Kansas City 62 1,400 15Dec50 Louisville 81 @St. Paul 71 1,109 Waterloo 82 @Denver 88 1,200 16Dec50 St. Paul 70 Louisville 65 Rockford, IL 1,000 17Dec50 Grand Rapids 70 @Waterloo 114 Anderson 68 @Denver 77 1,668 Sheboygan 88 @Louisville 89 750 *New York K.K. 56 @Evansville 91 18Dec50 Anderson 68 @Denver 62 1,100 19Dec50 Waterloo 70 @St. Paul 76 972 20Dec50 Sheboygan 84 @Waterloo 90 1,754 21Dec50 Waterloo 79 @Sheboygan 122 1,400 Louisville 70 @Anderson 64 1,600E *Anderson @Evansville Canceled 23Dec50 Denver 52 @Waterloo 51 3,913 24Dec50 Waterloo 91 @Louisville 101 1,000 25Dec50 Waterloo 74 @Grand Rapids 58 Denver 66 @Sheboygan 91 2,000 26Dec50 Grand Rapids 70 @Kansas City 71 190 Denver 68 @Anderson 80 1,273 27Dec50 Denver 76 @Louisville 71 1,000 Sheboygan 77 @Waterloo 74 28Dec50 Kansas City 86 @Sheboygan 132 2,500 30Dec50 Denver 66 @Anderson 72 2,000 Louisville 75 @Waterloo 88 4,048 31Dec50 Denver 59 @Louisville 56 1Jan51 Anderson 86 @Sheboygan 85 (OT) 2,800 3Jan51 Denver 61 @Waterloo 81 *New York C. 41 @Anderson 68 3,900 4Jan51 Waterloo 69 @Anderson 116 1,100 Kansas City 60 @Sheboygan 106 6Jan51 Louisville 76 @Waterloo 82 3,545 *Chicago C. @Kansas City 7Jan51 Louisville 71 @Denver 60 2,774 Sheboygan 95 @Kansas City 81 200 *Chicago C. 62 @Evansville 64 8Jan51 Louisville 50 @Denver 67 1,870 10Jan51 Denver 66 @Waterloo 89 3,608 *Huntington T. 77 @Evansville 87 11Jan51 Waterloo 88 @Sheboygan 102 2,600 Louisville 95 @Anderson 89 4,100E 12Jan51 Denver @Kansas City Canceled 14Jan51 Anderson 71 @Sheboygan 86 2,000 Kansas City 73 @Waterloo 128 3,507 Denver 59 @Louisville 76 1,750 *St Louis A.S. 72 @Evansville 92 300 15Jan51 Denver 72 @Anderson 73 1,000E 17Jan51 Waterloo 82 @Louisville 98 Owensboro, KY 200 18Jan51 Denver 74 @Sheboygan 121 2,100 Waterloo 85 @Louisville 69 1,400 19Jan51 Waterloo 82 @Anderson 92 1,400 20Jan51 Kansas City 67 @Denver 84 500 21Jan51 Kansas City 72 @Denver 99 900 Anderson 55 @Louisville 95 1,000E Waterloo 73 @Sheboygan 87 *Camp Breckenridge S.E. 63 @Evansville 78 22Jan51 Denver 85 Kansas City 69 Sidney, NE 750 **Sheboygan @Evansville Canceled 24Jan51 Denver 73 @Waterloo 125 25Jan51 Sheboygan 91 @Anderson 104 1,000 *Evansville H.T. 58 @Evansville 77 27Jan51 Denver 72 @Sheboygan 157 1,800 Anderson 69 @Waterloo 88 3,500E 28Jan51 Denver 74 @Waterloo 96 Sheboygan @Kansas City Canceled *Chicago M. @Evansville Canceled- auto wreck 30Jan51 Waterloo 88 @Anderson 97 1,100E 1Feb51 Waterloo 66 @Louisville 76 190 2Feb51 Anderson 66 @Sheboygan 110 1,200 3Feb51 Sheboygan 82 @Waterloo 101 5Feb51 Waterloo 97 @Anderson 95 7Feb51 Louisville 91 @Waterloo 108 1,708 8Feb51 Louisville 97 @Sheboygan 108 1,500 *Chicago C. 59 @Anderson 75 1,400 10Feb51 Louisville 69 @Waterloo 92 1,000 *Chicago S. 85 @Anderson 105 11Feb51 Anderson 100 @Evansville 74 1,000 Waterloo 102 @Sheboygan 117 2,000 14Feb51 **Anderson 92 @Louisville 72 1,000 **Sheboygan 95 Waterloo 85 Aberdeen, SD *Oakland C.C. @Evansville Canceled 15Feb51 **Louisville 72 @Anderson 95 3,000 17Feb51 Anderson 76 @Waterloo 96 *Louisville 87 @Evansville H.T. 43 18Feb51 **Waterloo 99 Sheboygan 97 Fargo, ND 19Feb51 **Waterloo 96 Sheboygan 91 Sioux City, IA 1,400 20Feb51 **Sheboygan 105 Waterloo 95 Muscatine, IA 21Feb51 Anderson 77 @Waterloo 84 1,917 22Feb51 Anderson 73 @Sheboygan 97 1,500 24Feb51 Anderson 92 @Waterloo 103 25Feb51 Evansville 77 @Sheboygan 102 1,200 28Feb51 Waterloo 84 @Sheboygan 76 1,436 *Anderson 101 @South Bend A.S. 71 *New York Rens 58 @Evansville 52 1Mar51 Waterloo 89 @Sheboygan 101 1,500 2Mar51 Evansville 70 @Anderson 79 500E 3Mar51 Sheboygan 103 @Waterloo 107 2,516 4Mar51 Sheboygan 99 @Anderson 92 1,400 5Mar51 Sheboygan 71 @Sheboygan 98 400 6Mar51 Sheboygan 114 @Evansville 80 8Mar51 Waterloo 93 @Sheboygan 93 1,300 10Mar51 Evansville 88 @Waterloo 118 11Mar51 Sheboygan 102 @Waterloo 101 2,201 12Mar51 **Anderson 99 Waterloo 84 Brazil, IN 1,000 13Mar51 Waterloo 67 @Anderson 83 14Mar51 Waterloo 88 @Evansville 80 15Mar51 Anderson @Sheboygan Canceled **Waterloo 65 Evansville 56 Mt. Carmel, IL 18Mar51 *Harlem G. 59 @Evansville 66 3,000 22Mar51 *Midwest C.A. 79 @Anderson 98 NPBL TOURNAMENT Date Road Team Home Team Site Attendance 24Mar51 @Waterloo, IA Canceled 25Mar51 @Waterloo, IA Canceled 29Mar51 *Evansville C. 70 @Evansville 46 30Mar51 *Evansville 64 Evansville C. 63 Jasper, IN GUIDE TO NON-LEAGUE OPPONENTS Camp Breckenridge S.E. Camp Breckenridge Screaming Eagles Chicago C. Chicago Collegians Chicago M. Chicago Majors Chicago S. Chicago Shamrocks Evansville C. Evansville Collegians Evansville H.T. Evansville Henson's Tavern Harlem G. Harlem Globetrotters Huntington T. Huntington Twins Midwest C.A. Midwest College All-Stars New York C. New York Clowns New York K.K. New York Komedy Kings Oakland C.C. Oakland City College St. Louis A.S. St Louis All-Stars South Bend A.S. South Bend All-Stars NPBL EXHIBITION SERIES Date Score Site High Scorer, Team Pnts 14Feb51 Sheboygan 95, Waterloo 85 Aberbeen, SD Wally Osterkorn, Sheb 27 15Feb51 Waterloo 99, Sheboygan 97 Fargo, ND Ralph O'Brien, Wat 31 18Feb51 Waterloo 114, Sheboygan 88 Mitchell, SD Ralph O'Brien, Wat 26 19Feb51 Waterloo 96, Sheboygan 91 Sioux City, IA John Pilch, Sheb 25 20Feb51 Sheboygan 105, Waterloo 95 Muscatine, IA R.Brien/S.Weber, Wat 20 Category:1950 establishments in the United States Category:1951 disestablishments Category:Defunct professional sports leagues in the United States Category:Defunct basketball leagues in the United States Category:National Professional Basketball League (1950–51)